self service
by Louise Malone
Summary: Alice dans sa plus stricte intimité...et le retour de Jasper!
1. masturbation

_**Un petit OS écrit à la demande d'un lecteur (oui un HOMME!) qui m'a demandé cette histoire en MP! Il a choisit le perso d'Alice. Bonne lecture Djeff!**_

_**Alice PDV**_

Je suis en manque.

Sérieusement, c'est bientôt la finale du championnat de hockey sur glace et mon copain consacre chaque seconde de son temps libre à s'entrainer avec son équipe.

Equipe dont mes frères font partie aussi.

Autant dire que mes deux belles sœurs et moi, on est célibataires en ce moment.

En plus quand Jasper rentre, le plus souvent vers minuit, après son entrainement quotidien, il est épuisé, souvent amoché _**(ndla: le hockey sur glace est un sport très violent) **_et il s'effondre dans le lit à mes côtés, me dépose un bisou sur la joue en me murmurant m'aimer, moi je dors à moitié et puis voilà.

Bon je sais très bien que c'est l'affaire de deux semaines, et qu'une est déjà passée mais…Je suis en manque.

Et encore plus ce soir…

Je ne commence les cours à la fac demain qu'à 10H00 alors je suis venue assister à l'entrainement.

Ca fuse de partout. Ca crie ,ça se court après, ça se bagarre. Des mecs quoi.

Sauf que mon Jasper, qui porte le numéro 8 file comme le vent sur la glace et que sa carrure me donne des frissons. Je le vois à peine à travers ses protections mais quand il passe prêt du banc ou je suis, il me fait un clin d'œil et me sourit.

Et le voir, si viril, me rend…Toute chaude et humide.

Bien sur si j'insiste, tard ce soir, il me fera l'amour, mais lui travaille tôt demain matin et je ne veux pas l'épuiser il est déjà assez fatigué comme ça.

Alors, à 22H00 je pose le sac de cookies que j'ai fait pour les gars sur le siège du coach je cherche mon homme du regard et je lui fais signe que je m'en vais.

Je rentre chez moi, au volant de ma petite voiture, que Jasper appelle ma cacahuète…

Je grimace en entrant dans le salon froid et vide. J'aime pas être seule…Jasper me manque.

Je vais directement dans la salle de bains et me déshabille rapidement, avant de me glisser sous le jet presque brulant de la douche.

Je me laisse aller et me détends, les yeux fermés.

Puis je me savonne et je m'attarde sur mes seins…Ils sont tendus et le fait de masser les mamelons les font durcir et pointer très vite…Du coup, la chaleur dans mon ventre grossit encore…

J'ai trop envie…J'ai besoin d'avoir du plaisir.

Je prends un dose généreuse de gel douche et savonne mon ventre puis mon sexe.

Je me laisse aller contre le mur carrelé et m'applique à bien nettoyer chaque repli, écartant doucement mes petites lèvres, pour enfin arriver à mon clitoris.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement en posant mon index dessus.

Je frotte doucement, tandis que l'eau chaude frappe ma nuque et mes épaules.

Je déglutis en repensant à Jazz, sa façon de patiner, de lever sa crosse en criant…

Je n'arriverai à rien de concluant de cette façon alors je continue à me laver, rapidement cette fois.

Je me sèche plus vite encore et reste nue, me contentant de prendre mon pyjama avec moi. Je me ravise et m'empare aussi du tee shirt que Jasper porte pour dormir et qui est accroché à une patère de la salle de bain avec mon pyjama.

Je vais avoir besoin de son odeur…

Une fois dans la chambre je tire la couette, met la lumière tamisé et un peu de musique. Je choisis Lana Del Rey « Videogame ».

Je tire la couette et m'allonge sur le dos, les jambes très écartées.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure, je halète d'anticipation.

J'ai plusieurs sex toys, mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie ce soir.

Je mets mon index et mon majeur dans ma bouche, les mouillant bien.

Je sais que je ne serai pas très longue à venir, mais je vais tacher de faire un peu durer les choses.

Je glisse ma main entre mes cuisses et je ris toute seule en me rendant compte à quel point je suis trempée. Je pose le tee shirt de Jasper sur ma poitrine et je me caresse doucement. Mes deux doigts frottent mon clitoris en cercles concentriques, de plus en plus vite. J'introduis le majeur de mon autre main à l'intérieur de ma petite chatte toute mouillée.

Ca glisse tout seul.

Je ferme les yeux très fort et repense à la dernière fois ou Jasper et moi avons pratiqué la sodomie. Il adore ça et j' y prends plaisir moi aussi.

La dernière fois il était à bloc et il y est allé plus fort que d'habitude…

C'était bestial mais surtout très bon!

Je sens mon vagin se crisper sur mes doigts en repensant à ça…

Oh…C'est si bon…

L'odeur de Jazz m'envahit… Je frotte plus fort mais je sais que ce n'est pas ainsi que j'arriverai à la délivrance…

Je me retourne sur le ventre et pose le traversin en longueur avant de m'allonger dessus, le nez enfoui dans le tee shirt de mon homme.

Je passe ma main entre mes petites lèvres afin de bien les écarter et je commence à me frotter doucement sur le coussin.

Dans ma tête des images romantiques ou crues défilent. Jasper me réveillant avec un fabuleux cunnilingus…La fois ou on a joué avec de la peinture corporelle mangeable…

Ce jour ou j'ai réussi à le convaincre de faire l'amour dans les vestiaires du club de hockey et ou il m'a littéralement tringlée contre le mur…

Je me frotte plus fort, haletante, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

C'est bon, tellement bon…

Je me concentre sur mes fantasmes à présent…J'ai souvent eu envie de coucher avec deux mecs à la fois. Un devant un derrière…Me sentir prise de partout, leurs sexes écartant mes deux orifices.

Mes frottements se font frénétiques et je jouis enfin, fort et longtemps…

Je gémis plusieurs fois le prénom de mon chéri…

Puis je me laisse rouler sur le côté, en sueur, haletante.

Ca va mieux. Voilà qui va me permettre de tenir jusqu'à la fin de ce fichu championnat…

Je me relève, éteins la chaine hi fi et remet le traversin en place. Il est mouillé à l'endroit ou j'ai jouit. Je le met du côté de Jasper, en espérant qu'il en sentira l'odeur, même inconsciemment.

Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine et me sers un verre de lait.

Puis je retourne me coucher.

Je suis fatiguée mais je m'empare de mon téléphone portable et me prends en photo en train de sucer mon pouce, puis je me tortille pour réussir à prendre une photo de ma petite chatte encore luisante. Je les envoie à Jasper avec le commentaire suivant:

« Obligée de me finir toute seule…A tout à l'heure, je t'aime »

Je ne mets pas mon pyjama , me contentant de rabattre la couette sur moi.

Je m'endors en me disant qu'avec un peu de chance mes photos auront excité mon amoureux et qu'il me fera ma fête en rentrant!

_**Ndla: si vous insistez, il n'est pas impossible que je raconte le retour à la maison de Jasper…**_


	2. copulation

_**Suite et fin avec la réaction de Jasper !**_

_**Vous êtes prévenu(e)s que c'est chaud bouillant hein^^**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je file au vestiaire avec les copains, l'entrainement de ce soir a été très bien, on est tous content.

Edward se dépêche de se déshabiller, il est visiblement pressé.

Emmett s'en rend compte aussi:

« Hé frangin, t'as RDV ou quoi? »

« Ouais, Bella m'a dit que avant minuit elle baise, après elle dort! »

On éclate tous de rire.

Emmett se met sous le jet à côté de son frère et je me mets de l'autre côté. Peter, James et Jacob se lavent en face de nous.

Edward a mit le turbo et on le chambre tous, mais il s'en fiche totalement. Visiblement, il ne pense qu'à Bella!

J'avise James:

« T'as finit de peindre la chambre du bébé? »

« Ouais, m'en parle pas, Vic ne m'a pas lâché le pinceau du WE! »

On rigole encore et je me rince en m'étirant.

Une fois rhabillés on sort, se partageant les cookies laissés par Alice. Leah est venue chercher Jake, qui s'est fait retirer son permis le mois dernier…

Rosalie appelle Emmett, qui affiche un grand sourire. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ma sœur vient de lui dire. Edward a déjà disparu…

Je serre la main de Peter, qui va lui aussi rentrer retrouver sa Charlotte. J'suis crevé. J'adore le hockey et partager ça avec mes potes, mais j'approche de la trentaine et bah, je me fatigue un peu plus vite on dirait. Bouh, ça va être dur de me lever demain à 7h00…Pourtant j'aime mon job mais me lever tôt n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Je m'installe dans ma voiture et regarde vite fait si j'ai des messages.

Je…Oh pu**** Alice !

Je le crois pas…

Déjà le texte : « Obligée de me finir toute seule Je t'aime Alice »

Elle cherche à me rendre fou ? La connaissant, sans doute !

Et les photos…Oh ma petite coquine…Son petit visage mutin, ses cheveux en bataille autour, son pouce dans la bouche entre ouverte et surtout ce regard…Plein de promesses.

Je me sens durcir…Et la photo suivante. Argh ! Une merveilleuse petite chatte épilée que je connais si bien et que j'adore !

Je suis plus fatigué. Je démarre et accélère brusquement.

J'ai 10 mns de trajet normalement, je l'effectue en 4…

Putain je suis dur, tendu à bloc.

Ma fatigue s'est envolée.

Je crois que ça fait presque une semaine qu'on a pas fait l'amour…Je suis dingue de laisser le hockey m'envahir comme ça.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et me précipite dans la chambre.

Alice dort, couchée sur le côté, un bras relevé au dessus de sa tête, la couette ne la couvre que jusqu'à la taille et je vois ses seins se soulever au rythme de sa respiration paisible, mais que je veux très vite voir devenir effrénée !

Je tire la couette et elle gémit. Je m'agenouille sur le lit et pose mes mains en coupe sur ses seins, les malaxant et les caressant tendrement. Elle ouvre les yeux et m'offre un sourire endormi.

« S'lut »

« Alice, je suis jamais rentré aussi vite de la patinoire… »

« J'en conclus que t'as reçu mon texto et les photos »

Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon érection :

« A ton avis ? »

Elle rit pour toute réponse.

« Bon sang bébé, tu vas pas rire longtemps, crois moi…Tu vas bientôt crier si fort que les voisins vont appeler les flics ! »

Elle se redresse et commence à déboutonner mon jean mais je la repousse en arrière :

« Alice, je veux que tu te caresses pour moi »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux :

« Sérieux ? »

« Bien sur, à moins que tu n'en sois pas capable ? »

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. C'est la méthode à employer avec elle, sous entendre qu'elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose et elle le fait aussitôt. Je peux remercier Emmett et Edward pour m'avoir expliquer comment faire faire ce que je veux à leur petite sœur, bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils prévoyaient des trucs sexuels en me disant ça..

Mais mes beaux-frères quittent très vite mes pensées : Alice repousse la couette, se cale sur le dos et plante son regard dans le mien.

Mon cœur bat follement, ma queue est raide et palpite.

Elle écarte les jambes et fait glisser ses doigts sur son sexe, puis mets deux doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifie bien puis, plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens elle les glisse en elle. Elle les ressort les mouille encore et les enfonce à nouveau, encore et encore.

Je ne peux pas tenir et déboutonne mon jean, baisse mon boxer et libère enfin ma queue, la prenant dans ma poigne je me caresse doucement.

Alice gémit et halète, introduisant ses doigts au fond d'elle, me regardant en coin, tandis que son pouce frotte fermement son clitoris.

Elle se cambre et enfonce ses doigts plus vivement.

« Mets en un troisième… »

Elle m'obéit et elle doit bien les mouiller, et écarter les jambes au maximum en cambrant les reins pour y arriver.

Le spectacle est fascinant… Ses doigts distendent bien l'entrée de son vagin, et surtout elle mouille abondamment, ses doigts sont à présent tout couverts de son excitation crémeuse.

Ca me donne une idée…

« Mets un doigt dans tes fesses »

Pour le coup, elle ouvre les yeux, me fixe et rougit.

Mais elle ne se dégonfle pas en son index passe entre ses fesses.

Je la touche pour la première fois et j'écarte ses fesses de mes deux mains, pour la voir caresser son petit trou.

Elle grogne et se plaint un peu :

« J'y arrive pas ! »

Je dépose de la salive sur mon majeur et j'en lubrifie généreusement son anus.

Elle réussit à glisser un doigt en elle.

« Avec ton autre main mets trois doigts dans ta chatte »

Elle le fait tout de suite, même si elle a un peu de mal.

Et elle ondule et gémit.

Je n'en peux plus. Je crois que je suis prêt à venir dans mes mains…

Alors je la retourne sur le ventre, et elle se cambre.

« Oh oui viens, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi ! »

Je ne prends même pas le temps de finir de me déshabiller et je la pénètre d'un seul coup, tandis qu'elle étouffe ses cris dans l'oreiller.

Elle est terriblement chaude et serrée et je serre les mâchoires pour ne pas jouir.

Je la prends fort, et elle m'encourage…

« Oui oh oui encore ! Plus fort ! Oui ! »

Je ressors de son vagin pourtant très accueillant avant de jouir.

Elle comprend et se tortille un peu.

« Ecarte tes fesses pour moi bébé »

Elle le fait et j'admire un instant la magnifique vue que j'ai sous les yeux :

Son sexe luisant et plus haut son petit trou humide et frémissant.

J'enduis mon sexe de salive et le présente contre son anus.

« Doucement »

Souffle-t-elle.

Mais mes reins brulent trop et je pousse sans doute plus fort qu'elle ne le prévoyait.

La masturbation et la levrette l'ont bien préparée et le sphincter est totalement détendu, il se dilate sans souci, me permettant de m'enfoncer en elle jusqu'à la garde en une seule poussée. Elle crie, plus de surprise que de douleur.

« Jazz. Oh c'est si profond »

« Je sais bébé…Ecarte mieux tes fesses »

Elle resserre ses doigts sur ses lobes luisants et je pose mes mains sur sa taille, la maintenant doucement, mais à ma merci quand même.

La vue me rend fou. Son petit anus est totalement ouvert pour recevoir mon sexe. Pourtant ça semble impossible que son petit trou puisse accueillir une queue aussi imposante que la mienne et cependant c'est le cas. Elle s'ouvre pour moi…Pour moi…A moi. Mon amour…

Je ressors presque entièrement de son rectum et l'enfonce à nouveau profondément et fermement.

Nouveau cri, de pur plaisir cette fois puisque mon intrusion lui arrache un oui puissant…

Je la prends comme je veux à présent…Elle est à moi, tellement à moi…

Je me penche sur elle :

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais chérie ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu aimes être sodomisée ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors dis le… »

« Je...J'aime ça ! »

« Dis le bébé… »

« J'aime être sodomisée ! J'adore ça ! »

Oh pu**** Alice…

Je ralentis le rythme, en nage et haletant :

« Tu t'es donnée du plaisir tout à l'heure, sans m'attendre ? »

« Oui, mais continue ! »

« Tu as eu un orgasme ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« Avec tes doigts ? »

« Non ! »

Je suis surpris :

« Ben comment alors ? »

« Je me suis frottée contre le coussin ! »

Ah ouais ? Je ressors d'elle, et elle tourne la tête vers moi, surprise.

« Montre moi »

Elle prend le coussin l'allonge en travers et se couche dessus, puis entame de doux frottements, ondulant ses hanches d'une façon qui ne me laisse pas le choix : je prends ses fesses à deux mains, les écarte et l'empale littéralement à nouveau, poussant un gémissement en sentant son sphincter s'ouvrir à nouveau sous mon intrusion.

Ce coup-ci je veux jouir et je bouge à mon rythme, c'est-à-dire vite, et plutôt fort.

Elle crie tout en continuant à se frotter sur le traversin et je sais qu'elle est proche.

Néanmoins, sans doute parce que elle a déjà eu un orgasme tout à l'heure, je parviens au plaisir avant elle, mais elle me suit de prêt, ma queue encore dure bien enfoncée en elle.

Ses cris de plaisir me font sourire…

Je quitte son antre à regret et elle me sourit :

« T'as aimé mes textos alors ? »

« Comme tu as pu le constater ! »

On file à la salle de bains pour un peu de toilette bien méritée.

Elle a un petit air machiavélique qui me fait gamberger :

« Je t'en enverrai d'autres demain quand tu seras au travail !

« Aliiiiice ! Demain j'ai un RDV super important et hyper sérieux ! »

« Justement…Et puis t'auras qu'à pas regarder… »

Ouais c'est ça, comme si je vais être capable de résister à la tentation !

Elle enfile son pyjama et repars vers la chambre, impériale.

Sautillant sur une jambe pour enfiler un boxer je lui crie :

« Alice ! Tu viendras me voir entre midi et deux alors ! »

Sa voix me parvient, taquine :

« Je sais pas, on verra ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle viendra, j'en suis sur. Sinon, j'irai la chercher à la fac !

_**Ndla : le numéro pour joindre les pompiers c'est le 18, en France tout du moins^^**_


End file.
